


oh shit. Hydra. but don't worry.

by quinjjet



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dimension Cannon, Episode: s01e11 The Magical Place, Fitzsimmons are smart, May was shocked... at first, Random & Short, Ward is HYDRA, and fitzsimmons figure it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinjjet/pseuds/quinjjet
Summary: I was watching 1x11, and I saw a very missed opportunity for Ward and his whole Hydra thing. So I wrote it :)
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons
Kudos: 14





	oh shit. Hydra. but don't worry.

“Then you just lock it around the Centipede soldiers forearm.” Jemma clasped the device around Ward’s wrist, but instead of shooting out the side, it pierced into Ward’s arm, causing him to fall over, once the dendrotoxin hit.

Both Fitz and Simmons pulled guns from under their lab coats, and pointed them at Ward. 

“WHAT THE HELL?!” May yelled. Backing up from where Agent Ward was lying unconscious. Fitz walked over to him, still having the gun aimed at his chest, and took Ward’s side arm, carefully placing it on the table. 

“We were looking for a cool way to send secret messages the other night,” Simmons started, 

“We intercepted encrypted chater when inside S.H.I.E.L.D’s old text channels,” 

Simmons put her gun down and pulled Ward up and cuffed his hands, “Turns out, Centipede is Hydra, and they are using those abandoned channels to talk to undercover agents within our ranks,”

“But Hydra was defeated!” May exclaimed, bending down to get a better look at Ward. 

“Apparently not.” Simmons said, simply. 

“And…” May started but trailed off, confused.

“And Ward is one of them.” Fitz helped Simmons move Ward into the plane's interrogation/ Holding cell.

May was still standing in the lab, her mouth hanging slightly open, “You’re positive?” 

“We wouldn’t have done all that to be proven wrong.” Simmons replied sarcastically. 

“We need to alert Fury.” May said, and walked out.

**Author's Note:**

> ..yeah, thatwasthefic
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, I know it's reaaaaalllllyyyyyyyyy shot, but oh well


End file.
